thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Gordon
Background Dr. Bob is is an original character from The Land of Stories series. He is a close family friend, later boyfriend and husband to Charlotte Bailey and Alex' and Conner's stepfather. He is a doctor at the hospital where Charlotte works. He volunteers at the animal shelter and he's the one to give Alex and Conner their dog Buster. Appearance and Personality "Dr Bob was a kind man whose face settled into a natural smile. He was balding and not very tall but had big, caring eyes that made him an instant friend to anyone he met."''TLOS II, ch 2, p 29 Relationships Bob has been together with Charlotte for 6 months at the beginning of book 2. Bob's wife died a year before the twins' dad. At the end of The Enchantress Returns, he proposes to Charlotte and they are married at Castle Charming. Princess Hope is their flower girl; Conner is best man, and Alex is maid of honour.TLOS II, ch 29, p. 499 At the start of A Grimm Warning, Conner and Charlotte have moved into his house. Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns When Dr. Bob finds out about the Land of Stories and first Charlotte, then Alex and Conner go missing, he sneaks through the portal the Fairy Godmother opens to go and find them. He wanders around the Land of Stories for days looking for them and is almost killed by bears, but is saved by Red's luggage falling from the sky.TLOS II, ch 22 p. 403 He is then captured by the Sea Witch but trades Charlotte's engagement ring for his freedom. Shortly after that, he is captured by trolls and goblins and brought to their territory, which is where he meets up with Alex and Conner. He is turned into a white, winged horse by the Fairy Godmother to bring Alex to Ezmia in their final face-off. When Ezmia is defeated, the Fairy Godmother turns him back into a man.TLOS II, ch 28, p. 486 3. A Grimm Warning At the start of the third book, Dr. Bob encourages Conner to have fun on his trip and gives him his old suitcase "Betsy" and an emergency creditcard. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Bob is mentioned at the beginning of the book. When Conner is talking to his mother through a magic mirror he tells her to say hello to Bob for him. 5. An Author's Odyssey When Alex and Conner arrive in the Otherworld to collect Conner's stories they realise they need to let Charlotte know they are alright. Bob answers the door for them and joins them in a family dinner where Alex and Conner ask Charlotte to look after Conner's characters as they bring them out. Conner's characters stay at Bob's house until he and Charlotte decide to take them to a new section of the hospital they work at. When a physiatrist discovers all the character's Charlotte is forced to lie and say that she and Bob are organising a show for the patients and the characters are actors. Quotes ''"I would walk to the ends of the world if I had to- any world. But not just for your mom, for you as well."TLOS II, ch 22, p. 404 References Category:Humans Category:Non-Magical Category:Recurring Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Our World Characters Category:Dads Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from An Author’s Odyssey Category:Characters from Worlds Collide Category:Parents Category:Adults